Life After
by speedmonkey
Summary: After Tim was killed he's sent to protect his team members in their time of need. Slight SpeedCalleigh mentionings.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI: Miami characters. Anyone you do not recognize is my own characters.

Pairings: Speed/Calleigh

Author's Note: I know I have another fic out but I kinda have writers block right now.

Rating: Umm..K+. Mild language from time to time.

Spoilers: Lost Son and Nailed for right now. More to come later.

Chapter 1

Tim Speedle was never the type of man to believe in life after death. He never believed in any of that reincarnation stuff. He just thought you saw the white light and that was the end of you. But Tim was about to find out how different his opinions were to the actual thing.

_Tim's heart started pumping faster and faster he saw the back door open ever so slowly and his hand instantally reached for his gun. He could faintly hear Horatio behind him, calling his name, trying to find out what was making the young man act this way. After all it was just a regular routine stop to ask some questions. Wasn't it? Tim suddenly felt like the floor had been riped from underneath him. He felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest and he could feel the blood coming out of his chest ever so slowing. He closed his eyes for a second and brought his hand to his mouth. He re opened his eyes and gasped for air. It seemed like the more he tried the more it became harder and harder to breathe._

_He didn't know what was happening or why. All he knew was that he wanted the pain to go away. He could very faintly see an object or maybe even a person off to the side of the store that he could have sworn wasn't there when him and Horatio had first showed up. But of course there wasn't gun men shooting at the men when they first got there either. Tim swallowed roughly and looked up at Horatio as he crouched down next to him. "You're going to be alright, Speed. Your going to be ok." Horatio said lightly. Tim looked up into his eyes and could tell by the look in his eyes it wasn't going to end well. He wasn't going to make it._

_"I can't..I can't feel anything" he spluttered out. 'Just give in son. It'll all be over in just a minute. Just let go.' Tim could hear a faint sound in the back of his head but he wanted to ignore it. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to die. The next thing Tim knew Horatio was saying his name over and over again. For a second Tim thought he had pressed the repeat button somehow. 'It'll all be over in a minute son' There it was that voice again. Tim could have sworn he had heared it before. But he didn't want to die, he was to young, had to much to live for._

_Like a stray piece of paper has to the wind Tim had no choice but to let go. Before he knew what was happening he was looking down at his body. His body shivered lightly as he saw the blood, his blood pouring out of his body and onto the floor like it was some natural thing. Tim spent part of his life seeing people at crime scene's he never once thought he'd be seing himself at one. He heared Horatio whisper his name one last time and he closed his eyes. He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and he turned around quickly, "Grandpa?" he asked lightly._

_Patrick Speedle nodded, "Hi son" he said lightly. Patrick never thought he would have to take his grandson from his death scene one day. He had always hoped everyone in his family would die peacefully in there beds. But some weren't so lucky he guessed. "Lets go."_

Tim's head snapped up when he heared his name, "What?" he asked. Not paying attention.

Patrick Speedle smiled, "Head in the clouds again I see?" he asked lightly. "Well.metaphorically speaking." he teased. Tim sent his grandpa an icy glare in which his grandpa just sighed a little and sat down at a small table, "We have a job for you."

Tim laughed a little, "A job?" he questioned. "Sorry my job ended the day that idiot shot me in the chest" he spat hatefully. Patrick let out another sigh, Tim was still going through his phases. He was still in his angry phase and he had a funny feeling Tim would be in that phase for a while. He was a Speedle man after all. Stubborn to the core.

"His names Ryan Wolfe. He's going to get into an accident on the job today and its your job to see that that doesn't happen." he said lightly.

Tim starred at his grandfather blankly, "Wolfe?" he asked. "You have got to be kidding me. No, no way. No" Tim said as he crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, "You really think i'm going to save the man that took my place?" he asked.

Patrick sighed and looked up at his grandson, "Timothy." he warned. "You have no other choice." he said. And with that Tim left the small room and off to find Wolfe.

He first spotted him next to a dumpster with Calleigh. Tim smirked a little to himself when he saw her. She was wearing black pants and a bright orange shirt, one he didn't exactly approve of and her hair was up tight. Tim found that a little odd she never wore her hair up like that or even dressed like that when he was around. He shrugged it off and watched as Wolfe got into the dumpster, "Show off" Tim muttered under his breath. Tim sighed a little to himself great he felt like he was a stalker now, watching over Wolfe all day making sure the newbie didn't get hurt. What kind of life after death was this anyways?

A few hours had gone by and Tim found himself getting lost in the lab with Calleigh. Sure, in the back of his mind he knew he had to be watching over Wolfe to make sure that he didn't get hurt. But he missed her. He missed her smile. Her laugh. The way her hair was spread across the pillow in the morning, sometimes even his face. He reached out to touch her arm but his hand didn't make contact with her skin. Tim watched her shiver lightly and he sighed a little to himself. And then as if an alarm went off in his head Tim raced out of the lab and to Wolfe's crime scene. But he was to late. He saw Wolfe lying on the floor with a nail sticking out of the corner of his eye. From what Tim could see it had missed a major artery. By the looks of it Wolfe didn't look to good so Tim squatted down next to him and placed his hand over his, giving him the strength to call in for help, since Tim obviously couldn't do it.

Tim stood off to the side as he saw Ryan and Delko talk. Tim had to give Eric props for being mad at Wolfe so long, he knew if it was Delko who had died instead of him he would have hated Delko's replacement to. But of course Delko was a Catholic boy so he took everything to heart. But Tim still missed the random talks about Eric's girlfriends, beers after work, catching a game on t.v. He just missed life period. "And if you ever mention anything about Delko time again, you'll be getting a permanent room in this place." Tim had to laugh lightly at that one. Delko was never the wisest one when it came to come backs.

As quick as someone turning off the lights Tim felt the temperature in the room change and he knew exactly who was there. "Timothy you could never follow orders."

Tim sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "I got distracted, grandpa, i'm sorry." Tim said as he turned to face the cold glare that had spread over his grandpa's once smiling face.

Patrick Speedle steeped forward a little and shook his head, "You got distracted because of that girl." he said sternly.

It was Tim's turn to send a glare, " 'That Girl'." Tim said lightly. "Has a name. And her name is Calleigh. And I happen to miss her so let it go." he warned.

Patrick shook his head, "You need to let her go son." he said lightly.

"Like you could just let go off grandma when you died?" Tim questioned. He saw his grand father sigh and look down at the ground momentarily, "Exactly. So don't go telling me to let her go when you haven't let go of grandma either. You're preaching to the wrong choir." he said as he walked down the hall and out of the hospital.

TBC...Ok, the first chapter didn't go exactly how I had planned but the next chapter is going to be about Going Under. Lots of Talleigh goodness.


End file.
